User talk:ImtheSteve
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Imthesteve'97/Roleplaying Styles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kastera1000 (talk) 11:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Forums I'm a bit leary of Wikia's message wall features and new forums because they aren't very flexible, but since the forums aren't currently used I decided to go ahead and give it a whirl. I'll have to leave it on for talk pages though, since the message wall system currently doesn't allow templates and such. Feel free to make any more suggestions on the forums, since they are fairly new to me. - Chris 23:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) 18+ board I was bit weary of adding it but I have gone ahead with it. It's the 18+ RP board. I moved your previous RP to it as well. I looked through it a bit and it looks good. Try not to make it graphical or lude as that sort of thing would be against ToU. Anyway, it's fine right now so cheers! - Chris 19:52, June 10, 2014 (UTC) TL Nation State RP Remember when I mentioned that Fallout nation state RP I was thinking about starting? I did on TL and I wanted to know if you wanted to join in? CaptainCain (talk) 15:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The nation state RP is on TL you can read about the details there and well it basically entails you taking control of a nation (canon or fanon) within the fallout universe and basically interacting with other nations, wars, diplomacy and so on. Imagine civilization in type-post form. There is a list of nations you can play as I'd recommend you get there quick before your favorite is taken. As for the Mothership Zeta RP that we can do when either Patriot's quest or stars RP is over whichever comes first. CaptainCain (talk) 21:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Steve, you still up for the Nation State RP? Due to its failure to garner enough support on TL I figured I'd give it a try here so the question is will you still be up for it? Let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 18:56, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Something You'd be good at Hey Steve, Listen I know awhile back you showed up on Fallout Fanon and such before coming here. So would you want to come an work on fallout fanon again? Despite some what strict rules we do have a healthy working enviorment, a friendly if a bit small community but the content we have on the site more than shows the writer's skills. We have alot of high quality content all focused around fallout fanon, characters and so on. Now judging from your work here I can tell you'll fit in well on the wiki. So come on over and check us out and let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in joining our community again. CaptainCain (talk) 00:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC)